Chapter 65
is the sixty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary A minute ago, Izuku and Katsuki are running towards the escape gate after blasting All Might with an immense explosion. Izuku spots the escape gate and notes that if one of them passes through the escape gate they pass the practical test. While running, Izuku isn't able to see All Might and wonders if he fainted, to which Katsuki admonishes Izuku for thinking that way. Katsuki tells Izuku that if All Might catches up he will launch Izuku using his bracer. Suddenly, All Might appears before the two, asking Katsuki what he plans to do after that, shocking Izuku and Katsuki. Before the young heroes can react, All Might crushes Katsuki's Grenadier Bracers into pieces, telling the duo that the weights are forcing him to use only a minuscule of his strength; All Might proceeds to pin down Katsuki with his foot and dangles Izuku in mid air. Back in the present, Recovery Girl announces that Shoto and Momo are the first team to pass the exam. All Might is surprised to learn that his colleague, Shota, has been defeated. All Might smashes Katsuki into the ground with his foot. Katsuki finally understands that All Might is far too overpowered for him to stop and realizes that All Might is truly the strongest Hero and the world's most sky scrapping wall. Izuku tries activating One For All: Full Cowl but All Might stops him and throws him onto the ground. All Might decides to finish off Izuku and Katsuki. Suddenly, Katsuki gets up and launches a big explosion against All Might, which distracts the Symbol of Peace. While All Might is distracted by the light, Katsuki grabs Izuku and throws Izuku towards the escape gate with an Explosion. To prevent Izuku from escaping, All Might uses New Hampshire and blasts himself into Izuku which crushes Izuku due to All Might's great weight and sends him tumbling down. Katsuki chases after All Might; Katsuki tells All Might that the Grenadier Bracers were to help him use his maximum Explosions without risk and admits that he was a fool for thinking that he could win without taking risks. Katsuki uses a huge Explosion against All Might (similar to the Explosion in the Sports Festival) and tells Izuku to escape; Izuku struggles to get up. Katsuki decides to sacrifice himself to hold off All Might so that Izuku has time to escape; Katsuki uses another huge Explosion against All Might. However, although the great Explosions have distracted All Might, the Symbol of Peace is still unscathed. Izuku gets up and prepares to activate One For All: Full Cowl so that he can leap towards the escape gate. Not allowing Izuku to make an escape, All Might prepares to attack Izuku but Katsuki intercepts All Might's attempt. Izuku successfully activates One For All: Full Cowl and begins his escape while All Might smashes Katsuki into the ground. Izuku sees that Katsuki is in trouble. Despite being greatly injured, Katsuki yells at Izuku to escape and bites All Might's hand. All Might ignores Katsuki's desperate attempt and tells Izuku that he won't allow him to escape. Surprisingly, Izuku does not rush towards the escape gate; instead, Izuku rushes back to help Katsuki. While rushing to help, Izuku remembers All Might's words; that when times are scary and uncertain, you face it all with a smile. Izuku smiles and punches All Might in the face. While All Might is suffering from slight recoil, Izuku grabs Katsuki who has fallen unconscious. Izuku rushes towards the escape gate with Katsuki in tow. All Might shrugs off Izuku's punch and watches him escape. All Might understands by now that Izuku is the type of person to save somebody; All Might notes that whenever Izuku tries to save somebody, there's never a wall in his way. Izuku passes through the escape gate along with the unconscious Katsuki in tow, which allows Izuku and Katsuki to pass the practical test. Characters * All Might * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 65